Survivors of the Dead
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Dead...it wasn't a word anymore, it was more of a living thing. I think it can be stopped, where as Gabe has lost all hope. It was a good thing Gabe spent all his time playing video games instead of focusing on school work, because now we might have a real chance of surviving. That and we could possibly protect our family. Well if we could find them first...


Survivors of the Dead - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new GLC fanfic! I am super excited about this! :) I have been obsessed with this show for a while and I have been waiting to write a fic for it and well now I am! Warning this story will contain ZOMBIES...VIOLENCE...FOUL LANGUAGE...ETC...I also own nothing from Good Luck Charlie. Oh and this story mainly revolves around Teddy and Gabe since their my two favorite character's on the show. So please ENJOY! chapter one! :) I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

Teddy Duncan frowned as she climbed the basement steps one by one to the top. It was around three o' clock in the morning and the nightmare she had woke her up and now she was unable to fall asleep again. Ever since her family moved back into the house after the termites chewed it apart, it has become harder for Teddy to move on with life. For some reason this dream she had told her something bad was going to happen and it never made sense to her at all. She tried talking to her older brother PJ about it, but he had no explanation for her. Heck, her younger brother Gabe didn't even help

The floors creaked quietly as she walked along the living room floor to the kitchen. All she wanted to do at the moment was get a cup of nice warm milk and head back downstairs. She was hoping to get back to sleep, besides school was tomorrow and she wanted her rest. When Teddy walked into the kitchen she walked right over to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton that sat on the right side of the inside door. Teddy grabbed a cup from one of the door cabinets, poured herself some milk, put the milk away, grabbed her cup again, and sat at the kitchen table and began to drink her milk.

Teddy listened to the quiet noises as she sipped her milk. It was so weird to hear how quiet it was in the middle of the night since it was normally loud and wacky in the middle of the day. But it was nice to know that her family was safe and sound all asleep in their rooms. Teddy believed that her parents were the easiest to tell if they were asleep since you could hear their father snore if you passed their room. But you also hear their voices from when their mother softly sang them both to sleep. A lot of the times you could hear PJ snore as well from his and Gabe's room. Gabe was oddly quiet.

But Teddy knew that little four year old Charlie was the quietest at night. She barley made a sound unless she woke up crying from a nightmare. Now Toby, he was loud. A lot of times he cried for hours, or he giggled, and jumped, or he just did whatever he felt like doing. Teddy smiled as she thought about her family, the milk began to make her a little sleepy and the no noise was helping as well. When she finally finished her cup of milk she stood up and began to head over to the sink. She placed her cup in the sink and jumped when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Gabe at the door.

"Gabe?" Teddy asked with wonder and worry as she looked at her younger brother he seemed kind of freaked out.

"Teddy is that you!?" Gabe questioned as Teddy nodded, she began to walk over to him.

"Yes." Teddy said as she pulled out a kitchen table chair and sat down in it. "Are you okay Gabe?" Teddy wondered as Gabe shook his head.

"No, I-I had a nightmare and...and..." Gabe began but cut himself off as he sniffled, Teddy could tell he wasn't trying to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teddy asked with a smile as Gabe nodded.

"Yes but, I-I don't know, it scared me and I'm afraid it's gonna happen!" Gabe said as sat across the table from Teddy.

"Gabe dreams are just dreams, there never likely to happen and maybe something in your life made this dream happen." Teddy explained with a smile.

"You think so?" Gabe asked with wonder as he sniffled again.

"Possibly, that depends, what was your dream about?" Teddy questioned as she looked at Gabe with concern.

"Zombies...and mom was one, dad was one, PJ was one, and...and...everyone but me was a zombie." Gabe explained with fear.

"Listen to me, we will never be zombies, zombies aren't real." Teddy said as Gabe gripped onto her hand instantly. "I promise." Teddy added.

"But in the dream we were fighting against a zombie apocalypse and you and me were the only survivors until you were bitten." Gabe added.

"Well I promise there not real, you have nothing to worry about." Teddy said as she stood and held out her arms. "Come here." Teddy said.

"Thanks Teddy for talking to me." Gabe said as Teddy pulled him into a hug, she smiled.

"No problem, I am always here for you no matter what." Teddy said as she smiled at Gabe and continued to hug him.

"Promise?" Gabe asked as he looked up at Teddy who nodded.

"Promise." Teddy said as they hugged one another again.

Both siblings stood there for about ten minuets hugging one another. Gabe let out some of his fright from his nightmare and Teddy helped him. When Gabe finally started to calm down he hugged Teddy goodnight once more and thanked her again. Teddy made sure he went upstairs okay and went up with him and tucked him in. Even though Gabe was fourteen he still liked to have someone make sure he was safe after a nightmare. Besides would you want to be alone after one? Teddy kissed Gabe goodnight and took one last look at her sleeping brothers and closed their bedroom door.

Teddy instantly began to head back downstairs herself. After that glass of milk and the talk with Gabe about his dream she was starting to feel tired again. Whenever she reached downstairs she looked at the clock on the hangout room's wall and saw that it read three fifteen am. She had been up for fifteen minuets and Teddy was ready to jump back into bed herself like Gabe had done moments ago. However Teddy couldn't help but think about the conversation she and Gabe just had. Zombies? She was never fond of the creatures and she never would be.

If zombies were real and she was indeed a survivor like Gabe said she was in his dream she would have no idea what to do with herself. Almost in every zombie movie that Teddy had seen, the universe was different. Everything was abandon, no one was around, loved ones were lost, and worst of all...zombies were out to eat you. Teddy shuddered as she thought about that world, she could not live in it, if it was real, she would possibly kill herself if she had to live like that, but if one of her family members were still alive, then she mostly wouldn't. Instantly Teddy was fast asleep.

Little did she know that Gabe's dream was about to become a reality...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


End file.
